1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a DSG3 molecule that is identified the relation between the overexpression of DSG3 and the malignant degree of clinical head neck cancer (HNC), and more particularly to a method for providing a RNA jamming sequence on inhibition-specific of DSG3 expression to inhibit the growth, invasion and migration of cancer cells.
2. Description of Related Art
Head Neck Cancer (HNC) is threatening the human health seriously, the tendency on suffering from HNC is increasing year by year, and the research of HNC on the cause, diagnosis and prognosis is a very important topic therefore. There is no conventional technology by using the overexpression or underexpression of cell molecule to determine the malignant degree of cancer or be the molecular target on the therapy of HNC.